


Sweet Disposition

by Seth_Nightroad



Category: D. Gray-man, Yullen - Fandom
Genre: D. Gray-Man - Freeform, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seth_Nightroad/pseuds/Seth_Nightroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small gift for a friend that I work back over Christmas Break. Nothing special just a birthday gift for Allen Walker since his "birthday" is Dec. 25th. Hope you guys like it~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Disposition

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own Kanda Yuu or Allen Walker from the series D. Gray-man. If I did...THEY WOULD HAVE MARRIED LONG AGO~ muahahahahaha~ anyways enjoy. I don't make any money in writing about these two its just for fun and I hope you guys enjoy it :D

_Sweet Disposition_

_Never too soon_

_Oh, reckless abandon_

 

It had been a rather slow day for everyone at the Dark Order….well more like busy trying to pull a last minute party together for a certain white-haired exorcist coming back with his rival. They wanted to surprise the boy who was now turning 16 so they had Komui talk to Kanda about taking Allen out on a mission that would keep them away for a few days. And thankfully it worked when they explained the situation to Kanda, wanting him to be part of it. Which the response was a death glare and a quiet 'Fuck off' but he had agreed none the less after being scolded by Lenalee. That and the raven-haired man had plans of his own for Allen's birthday that involved the boy.

 

_Like no one's watching you_

_A moment of love_

_A dream_

 

As they slowly walked back up the winding mountain path to the Order, Kanda just had to smack the poor boy on the head. "What the bloody hell was that for BaKanda!?",Allen snapped at the older exorcist. He only received a glare from the man before hearing him speak. "Should be grateful for this, little shit…",Kanda grumbled out to him before marching a head of him to the Order. Allen rubbed his head before shaking his head and following Kanda into the building only to be greeted by Lavi and Lenalee.

 

_A laugh_

_A kiss_

_A cry_

 

"Welcome back Moyashi-chan~",Lavi greeted with a grin before scooping the thin exorcist into a tight hug making the boy laugh a bit. Lenalee smiles before telling Lavi to set him down. "Ah Allen-kun….do you think you could meet us here in the cafeteria once you are done reporting to Mui-nii?",Lenalee asks of him polite before receiving a warm smile and a nod. She nods back to Allen before watching him leave to bring in his report. Once that is handled the tired teenager then leaves Komui's disaster zone of an office and headed to rest in his room for a few hours or maybe an hour….then he'd go relax in the baths for a bit and go meet up with Lavi and Lenalee in the cafeteria and eat lunch with them or something.

 

_A dream_

_A laugh_

_A moment of love_

 

When the whitette reaches his room, Timcanpy in tow, he sighs and lets himself into his room and then locks it and flops onto his bed. He sighs again before patting Tim gently on the head and reminding the chubby golem to wake him soon before falling asleep for a bit. Two hours pass and Allen groans in his sleep feeling something nudge his head. He sighs and opens his eyes and sees Tim there. "Thanks Timcanpy.",he says with a smile before climbing up and out of bed and scooping the golem up and kissing its head gently. He then sets Tim back down and gathers himself some clean clothes and heads to the baths to clean up. On his way to the baths he runs into Kanda again who reminds him again not to forget to go to the cafeteria for something. It looked as thought the raven-haired exorcist did not care….even though he did.

_A dream_

_A laugh_

_Our rights_

 

Once Allen had finished bathing and changing into his clean clothes, he heads towards the cafeteria with Tim in tow once more. He smiles up at the golem before seeing Lenalee and Lavi waiting for him at the entrance. "Alright you made it~",Lavi says happily before reaching out for Allen. "Alright now…we have a surprise for you in there Moyashi-chan…so I'm gonna cover yer eyes.",Lavi says happily before standing behind the boy in question before covering his eyes carefully. Allen laughs a bit before blindly moving his hands before feeling Lenalee take hold of his hand and they both lead him into the cafeteria.

 

_Our wrongs_

_A moment of love_

_So stay there_

 

"SURPRISE~!?" the Order says once they step inside and Lavi uncovers his eyes  making Allen jump a bit before feeling people rush over to him to give him hugs and several Happy Birthday wishes. "Eh?",Allen says in surprise. "H-How did you guys know?",he asks Lavi and Lenalee…well everyone. "Well…Mui-nii helped plan this…he saw your birthday was coming up and it was written in your file…so we wanted to surprise you.",Lenalee explains once Allen has some space from everyone. He blinks before smiling at her. "Well..thank you very much. Really it means a lot to me.",Allen says to both his friends before being bomb-rushed by the finders and others.

 

_'Cause I'll be coming over_

_While our blood's still young_

_Its so young, it'll run_

 

He takes a moment to look around to see everyone is there in the cafeteria including Kanda. He smiles a bit at the thought even if the man did not come up to say happy birthday to him. Just being there was good enough…it was a start in Allen's mind.

 

_We won't stop 'til its over_

_Won't stop to surrender_

_Songs of desperation_

 

An hour into the party found Allen having quite a bit of fun with the others instead of bored out of his mind, which was a great thing to be honest. Normally he never got the chance to celebrate his birthday because he and General Cross were always on the move and never thought about it. Granted there were times when Cross would let the boy escape without any debts for a few days or they wouldn't visit a brothel which struck Allen as weird but let it go…he figured it was Cross' way of being nice from time to time. He sighs as he feels someone's eyes on him for the millionth time before turning to see Kanda staring at him from his seat at the party. He feels his cheeks flush up a bit before feelings his legs move him to the raven-haired exorcist's side for no real reason.

 

_I played them for you_

_A moment of love_

_A dream_

 

"You look like you want to talk.",Allen says rather boldly once he's in front of Kanda but fights the urge to pout seeing the man smirk. "That's right, Moyashi….I'd like to have a word with you in private.",he hears the man say calmly. He swallows nervously but nods to Kanda before watching him stand up a full three inches taller than him, he still did not see how that made him a Moyashi (Beansprout) compared to Kanda. But he follows the man outside the cafeteria not seeing Lavi and Lenalee's gazes on their retreating forms. Once they are out of the cafeteria and down the hallway a bit out of sight, Kanda back him into the wall.

 

_A laugh_

_A kiss_

_A cry_

 

"S-so you wanted to talk?",Allen says nervously trying to avoid eye contact with the raven at this point but feels his chin being grabbed gently and silver eyes lock onto cobalt colored eyes. He feels his heart rate rise a bit in slight excitement. "I did. So no need to act shy, Aren.",Kanda purrs to him making his cheeks darken a bit more. 'Wait did he just call me by my name and not Moyashi?',Allen thinks before looking up at Kanda quietly. He blinks when the other starts to speak again. "I wanted to talk to you about something serious, Aren.",Kanda starts out before receiving a nod from the shorter boy.

 

_Our rights_

_Our wrongs_

_A moment of love_

 

"I know I haven't been the nicest person to you since you joined the order..",Kanda starts out seeing as he had gained Allen's attentions even more with this conversation. "But recently..",he starts to say before stopping and backing off of Allen's trapped form and goes to think of how to properly say this. Allen leans off of the wall a bit trying to understand what Kanda is talking about. "Recently what?",he asks politely but goes quiet when the other glares at him. He pouts a bit and quiets down giving the man a chance to think.

 

_A dream_

_A laugh_

_A moment of love_

 

"What I'm trying to tell you is.",Kanda says starting to get nervous..which was not like him at all. And when he acted nervous it irritated him to a small degree. "What is it?",Allen asks gently this time before approaching Kanda cautiously. The raven looks at him calmly. 'Its now or never..',he thinks to himself before grabbing Allen's arm and drags him close before leaning down to the slightly stunned and confused boy and kisses him gently on the lips.

 

_A dream_

_A laugh_

_Stay there_

 

After a moment Kanda breaks the kiss and looks down at Allen, eyes softening a bit. "Get it?",he says to him gently watching the boy blink a few times. It was only natural since it isn't everyday that one is kissed by their rival in some form of a love confession. After a moment Allen nods to Kanda quietly. "So…my question to you then, Aren, do you…feel the same?",he asks the boy the nervousness apparent in his voice. Allen looks at Kanda seeing him nervous about this before or nervous at all. Hell the most he had ever seen on Kanda's face was calm, anger or annoyance.

 

_'Cause I'll be coming over_

_While our blood's still young_

 

Allen moves his way out of Kanda's arms to think more clearly. "You don't have to answer right now. I want you to think about it before you answer me.",Kanda advises even more nervous. Allen stops before looking at the man again before smiling and nodding to him. "Alright. I'll think about it.",he says to Kanda before offering to go back to the party with him. "Its your party, brat.",Kanda says to him making him roll his eyes.

 

_It's so young, it runs_

_We won't stop 'til its over_

 

They both head back to enjoy the rest of Allen's birthday party even though Kanda goes back to his seat to watch everyone else have fun. Allen laughs softly when Lavi approaches the normally grumpy samurai and somehow manages to convince the man to join them. When he does, Allen smiles a bit more before turning his attentions back to the others to give the man his space. He could understand that Kanda was not much of a partier. Allen was not either but this was a special occasion, it was his birthday and it was Christmas soon in a few hours.

 

_Won't stop to surrender_

 

Time ticks on as does the party till its gets much later in the evening and everyone stops just to have a moment of silence for its Christmas now. They stops the silence after a moment before going back to just relaxing now still celebrating Allen's birthday but now also Christmas. Its quiet conversation compared to earlier. Allen looks over to see Kanda starting to enjoy himself with the quiet conversation with Lenalee. He smiles, happy to see him loosen up a bit more and having some fun.

 

_Won't stop 'til its over_

 

After another hour or so people began to leave the cafeteria since it was quite late and they were tired from celebrating all evening. Allen waves good bye to a few people before deciding to help pick up a bit of the trash littering the floor of the cafeteria. "What the hell are you doing, Moyashi….its your birthday…you shouldn't be cleaning up. That's the finders jobs.",Kanda says slightly annoyed before carefully taking the cups from the boy's hands and setting them on the table. Allen sighs before folding his arms. "I wanted to help…",he says softly before spotting something out the corner of his eye, a mistletoe on the table and reaches over and plucks it off the table.

 

_Won't stop 'til its over_

 

"Ne….Kanda…could you do me a favor and kneel a bit?",he asks of the older boy who grunts a bit but complies. "Could you…maybe close your eyes?",Allen asks of him again politely. Kanda growls but closes his eyes anyways. "This better be good-",he starts to say before feeling a pair of soft lips cover his own. Allen pulls back from their short kiss as Kanda opens his eyes and starts to say something before seeing something above their heads in Allen's hand…a damn mistletoe. "Merry Christmas BaKanda."

 

_Won't stop 'til its over_

 

"Just so you know…I thought about it.",Allen says nervously which brought up some slight nervousness in Kanda. "I told you, baka moyashi…you didn't have to decide right away.",the older boy says. "I know but…I still thought about it…and my answer is yes.",he says to Kanda bravely. He stops for a moment before staring at the boy in front of him and gathers him into his arms and kisses him once more.

 

"Merry Christmas Moyashi."

 

_Won't stop to surrender_


End file.
